


Pink N*pples

by moonnamu



Category: ARMY BTS - Fandom
Genre: Au where namjoon has no nipples, F/M, M/M, Weird, ask najah why, part two of previous ryan fic, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonnamu/pseuds/moonnamu
Summary: It's late and you find yourself at namjoon's door again even though last time, you got booted out for biting his Ryan plushy when he was deep in your guts. You couldn't resist him and this time you were ready to go all the way, no matter what?





	Pink N*pples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Najah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Najah).



After what he did last time, I ought not to have picked up the phone and brought myself here, again, to his door, but I couldn't help myself; when his smooth talking honey voice came through the phone, I could feel myself, already, getting a bit wet.

I braced myself for a moment, biting the peeling skin on my lip before I knocked his door. At least now I know not to bite his Ryan plushies for support, he's protective of them, that's kinda cute.

But weird.

The door clicked open, he smiled, that grin he always has, teethless but sweet like sugar. Stepping to the side, he made way for me to enter. "How you doing?"

"I'm alright, you?"

"Yeah, good, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last time, that was a bit rash of me."

"No it's fine, really, I know you're just-"

"Protective over them, them plushies are kinda like my babies heh." He awkwardly chuckled, shy.

"That's cute," In a weird way.

"So do you want some coffee? We couldn't have some last time so I figured today, let's start with that."

"I thought you didn't like coffee breath?"

"It's okay, I got mints." Moments later, he brought my coffee to me, black and lots of sugar, that's the way I like it. "So.. how you doing?"

"We already went over that."

"We did, didn't we? And you said alright, right?"

"Yeah, I did." This conversation is so stilted, I sipped my coffee. Can he just get to pounding my yams already? "Should we move this along? To the bedroom I mean?"

He put his cup down and popped a mint in his mouth. "Okay." He got up and opened his room door, anticipation built up in me; last time those few seconds felt so good. He was about to flick the lights off but I took his hand away from the switch. "This time, let's leave the lights on, baby." 

I sat him down in the chair by the door to avoid the stack of Ryan and Brown plushies on his bed, they seemed bigger this time, "And uh let me take control this time?"

"Take control?" He did that cute little wheeze-laugh, I felt myself blush a bit. "Yeah, let me take control." I kissed his cheek before bringing a blindfold out of my bag. 

"Blindfold? What you gonna do with that?" He put his hands on my hips, "I'm gonna blindfold you sweetie, oh and no touching me or yourself."

"You gonna tie me up too?" He looked up at me, I couldn't see his eyes, only his smile and his dimples deep as the Pacific Ocean.

"Not yet, after I take your shirt off. Yeah, last time I wanted to take it off for you."

"You like doing that?" 

"Yeah, baby, I like that." I reached for his shirt, ready to take it off and start having some fun. I kissed his cheek for a moment, he puckered his lips for a kiss on the lips but that's not happening right now, I left him wanting some as I took off his shirt.

I ran my hands over his chest, he had some nice- wait.

I pulled back for a minute to get a better view. Perhaps my eyes are fuzzy? "What's the hold up, princess?"

"I..." I couldn't use my mouth to put out any words, I could not form the sentence. 'Where the fuck are your nipples?' Is what I wanted to say but instead, I said, "..."

"Oh shit, wait." He touched his nipless chest, "I forgot to put my damn nipples on."

"You forgot to..." I was speechless, what the hell was happening right now? He took off his blindfold and headed to his drawer.

"Yeah, I forgot to put on my nipples, I bought a new pair last week, which are actually pink? I'm trying something new."

Speechless, I was on my knees, my jaw creaking open. "You wanna put them on for me? They got great grip so if you flick it or anything, it should stay on."

'Should'?!

He pressed on the pink pair before coming to sit back in the chair. 

This was officially weird but I'm already here, this far in, so... So I can do this. I took a deep breath.

"You alright?" He asked.

A little overwhelmed but I can do this, think about [insert the name you call your pussy] and do this for her, she wants it. I'll do this like normal because it is normal, some people don't have coffee machines and some people don't have nipples.

I got back into the mood by kissing him; ugh, his lips were unbelievably soft, I bit, sucked his bottom lip, his hands got restless. Blindfolding him and this time, as his shirt was off, I strapped his wrists to the chair. My fingers trailed up and down his chest. He giggled for a moment. 

"What's funny?"

"It tickles.."

I resisted smiling, I wanted to try and salvage the mood a little bit but I couldn't take his extremely pink, also fake, nipples seriously.

Kissing his chest softly, I wanted to show him that I was okay with them. He giggled, I paused for a moment, I won't say I was getting annoyed but technically, I kinda was. He cleared his throat, "Go on."

I kissed his chest again, trailing upwards and I looked again at the nipples, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Wait, pulling back again, I looked at it properly, oh my God, his right nipple was actually peeling off.

That's it. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, I didn't even answer, my mouth couldn't process the words 'peeling nipple' I'm better than that.

Snatching my bag off his bed, I glanced once more around his bedroom, I swear I will never come back here. He asked again what was wrong. I bit my lip questioning if I should untie him or just leave him there, he's got muscles, he can free himself?

Yeah, he can free himself. Steadying myself, I tip toed out of his room and out of his niche apartment. Quietly locking the door. 

Perhaps that was unfair of me, was an afterthought I had as I got into my car but when the fleeting image of his peeling pink nipple flickered through my mind, I started my car, full speed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read this mess but I hope you enjoyed it somehow lmaooooo; it was najah (@riotgorl) that told me to write this. My twitter is @hunnyknj if you want to dm to cuss or compliment this work ssjdhsj bye


End file.
